


Happy Birthday, Rin!

by ShaytheStar



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cute Ending, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wished for something special over his birthday candles, something that he'd never dreamed would come true. (Warning: extreme RinHaru fluff ahead!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Rin!

_It's Rin's birthday today, guys! Here's a smitten!Rin fic for the birthday boy!_

* * *

 

"What do you want for your birthday, Rin? I heard the others are planning something! Oops, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that," Nitori asked as he read Act 2, Scene 3 of Hamlet.

Rin chuckled from his comfortable place on the bottom bunk bed. "I think I want . . . a kiss from Haru," he revealed jokingly, smirking.

"What? Really! I knew you liked him!" Nitori slammed the book on his desk in his excitement and spun around to face Rin. "Do you think he'll want to gift you a present like that?"

Rin blinked, his mood sobering slightly. "No. If he did, he would've done it by now, right? There were plenty of chances, especially when we were in that hotel room, sleeping in the same bed. . . ."

"You two slept together in the same bed? I thought you said that he slept next door. . . ."

Rin sat up with an annoyed look on his face. "Well, I lied, okay?" He flopped back down. "I have more pride than is healthy, honestly."

Nitori smiled and picked up the play, resumed reading. "I'm sure that if you ask him if he'll kiss you, he won't argue."

"Are you an _idiot_? That's not what this is about!"

* * *

 

"Happy birthday, Rin!" The scream came from his dorm as the red-haired swimmer stepped in.

He smiled. "Of course, you guys would pull something like this and use my dorm! And it's not even that big. . . ."

Nagisa instantly glomped him, almost knocking him over. "I got you the best birthday present ever! It's so cute!"

Rei grinned, and his glasses flashed. "And mine's beautiful!"

Nitori, Makoto, Momo, Sousuke, and Gou greeted him happily and cheerily. Haru just said, "Happy birthday," without any emotion, as usual.

"Mom and Dad and the others are gonna throw a party at our house, so this one is just for our friends here!" Gou explained, throwing a present with duck wrapping paper on it at him.

Rin caught it and placed it on a set-up white table near the corner. He saw a cake next to a few gifts from the people present. It had buttercream frosting with red and blue balloons around the top; "Rin" was spelled out in candles.

_That sure looks healthy._

"Uh, thanks for thinking about me, guys!"

"Well, it's your birthday; we'd never forget the day that you came into the world!" Momo cried, slapping him on the back.

"This party can't go on for more than 2 hours, though. There's a curfew over at Samezuka for 10 o'clock," Rei warned. "I suggest we just get the cake and presents done first before anything else." Everyone nodded.

"Wait, don't you usually open gifts when you're alone?" Sousuke wondered.

"I think that's only for large-scaled parties with people that you're not very close to," Makoto answered.

"Let's do the cake first. I'm hungry!" Momo dragged out the last word while holding his stomach dramatically.

Gou nodded and laughed. "Okay, okay; don't die on us, Momo!" Rin playfully rolled his eyes at the comment.

The candle wicks were set aflame, the lights were dimmed, and everyone crowded around the table.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday, then!" Nagisa called, and everyone opened their mouths, including Haru.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rin, happy birthday to you!" They sang loudly—well, except for Haru and Sousuke. They sang more quietly.

Everyone clapped as Rin blushed, embarrassed.

"Make a wish!" Makoto and the others prompted.

Rin thought about it. _What is the one thing I want the most?_ He smiled softly, wistfully, and blew out all three candles with one exhale. Everyone cheered again.

"I call the balloon part—the one with the most frosting!" Momo called.

"Of course!" Gou cut Rin's piece first, giving him a spot with a smaller amount of frosting. "I know you want to keep healthy," Gou explained as she handed him the plate.

* * *

 

_An hour later_

"We'd better do the presents or else we won't have enough time to see them all," Haru told Makoto, alerting him of the time.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Haru! Can't believe it's already been an hour and ten minutes." He raised his voice. "Okay! We're going to open presents now. Which one do you want to open first, Rin?"

Rin looked around at his close friends. "Hmmm . . . I want to open . . . Haru's!"

"Well, actually, I want to save mine for last," Haru said.

_That's strange. He doesn't seem to have any sort of box or card for me. What could he have gotten me?_

"Okay. I'll open Nagisa's first, then."

"Alright! Like I said, mine's super cute!" Rin ripped open the water-drop wrapping paper to reveal a little red shark stuffed animal. "See? Isn't it adorable?"

Rin laughed and patted its head. "Yes, it is. Thanks, Nagisa!"

He spent the next 30 minutes opening presents from everyone. He received sparkly red swimming googles from Rei (which were a kind gesture, but he'd never wear them), an mp3 player from Sousuke (Rin did like to listen to rock music), and Makoto gave him the picture of them as kids (Rin almost choked up on that one). Nitori also got him a pair of fluffy gloves and a hat, with the excuse that it was pretty cold outside (Rin knew that he just wanted him to see him wear them), and Gou insisted that she'd give him her present at the family birthday party.

"Well, Haru, what's your present?"

"It's outside."

"Really."

"Yeah. Come with me."

With that, Haru walked out of the room, Rin tailing him. Whispers exploded in the room that he had just left.

Rin turned his head to look back at the door. "Is it really that big? Or are you just gonna give me something so strange that you can't even show it to—"

Rin's talking was interrupted by a kiss from Haru.

The three seconds seemed to stretch out for hours. Rin noticed how Haru's lips seemed to melt against his own, he was so warm. He couldn't believe that he was seeing Haru's cheeks coated in a fierce blush—never had he ever seen Haru like that. He couldn't even believe that he was _kissing_ Haru, the one that had stalked his dreams, nightmares, memories.

And then it was all over.

Haru pulled back, and Rin processed what had happened. A blush immediately rose to his cheeks, and he began to babble.

"Well, uh, w-was that your present because it was a good one but not a pervy way if you know what I mean by that and, uh. . . ."

Haru smiled at him, his deep, mysterious, memorizing, and watery eyes shining. "Yeah. That was my present to you. Happy birthday, Rin."

Rin just laughed, and he couldn't help his eyes from tearing up as he jumped forward and enveloped Haru in a tight hug. It was like Haru would fall apart, like shattered glass, if Rin didn't hold him together. "I didn't know . . . that you liked me back. You . . . do, right?"

"Of course I do. I've kept it hidden all these years . . . of seeing you, and even not seeing you." Haru relaxed into the hug and put his arms around the red-haired boy. "Oh, hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you wish for, when you blew out the candles?"

". . . Well, I want to say that I can't tell you, but I guess it already came true. I wished that you'd do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend."

Haru didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said.

The freestyle swimmer leaned over and kissed his past rival, past best friend, present boyfriend, on the lips.

* * *

 

_Help meeee! I'm dyyyyiinnng of fangirling right now. I may need an ambulance. Anyway, I just wrote this for adorable RinHaru and Rin's birthday. I hoped you liked it!_ (*°∀°)


End file.
